Typically, an electronic device has various functions added thereto and performs the functions in combination. For example, an electronic device may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, an image-capturing function, a voice recording function, and the like. The electronic device may display pieces of content related to various functions through a display apparatus.
However, when a display apparatus is in a display-off state, the display apparatus displays only a black color, and a user may get an unattractive aesthetic impression of an electronic product.